releasiofandomcom-20200214-history
Void-9
Void-9 is void of darkness and confusion. It initially appeared as the 9th world of Super Releasio Bros. 2j: The Lost Toads. Appearences Super Releasio Bros. 2j: The Lost Toads It initially appeared in Releasio Bros. 2j, where it can only be reached by loading a savestate from the original Super Mario Bros. 2j into Releasio 2j. It has four levels. It is extremely glitchy. Upon reaching Void-9 in Releasio 2j, the player unlocks the secret character Shadow Mario. Every time you try to leave an area, the game crashes. The whole thing is a rift making several dimensions, and is completely unstable. This is why it crashes so often. The cracks in the fabric of reality allow cosmic radiation from alternate universes pass through, which glitches up everything. Void-9 is home to some weird crazy things, like Told and the Doomsday Platform. Releasio Fighting Void-9 is set to be a stage in Releasio Fighting V3. It will be Void's End. Areas The following are the different areas of Void-9, as they appeared in Super Releasio Bros. 2j. Void 9-1 Void 9-1 is the first level in Void-9. It has many inescapable passageways, and it is impossible to complete without clipping through walls or ceilings. There is also a water area of Void-1, which is a weird underwater castle. It was flooded. This area is very glitchy. It is accessible through a pipe in the main area of Void 9-1, but it crashes immediately (because of changing areas) so it has to be gotten to by loading a 2j savestate from the are. Void 9-2 Void 9-2 is the second level in Void-9. It is unknown what is in Void 9-2 because it immediately crashes. Toad does not want what is in Void 9-3 to be seen. He is plotting something secret and sinister. The one bit the player sees before the game crashes is an underwater area with clouds and a pipe with a Pirahna Toad. This particular Pirahna Toad is pretty high up in the chain of command in the Toad Army. Void 9-3 Void 9-3 is the third level in Void-9. It is an extremely short underwater castle level. The castle originally belonged to a bunch of extremely tiny Toads, but they eventually left because the castle flooded from a tsunami. Out of all the levels in Void 9, this one is the most stable. The reason it is relatively stable compared to the others is because the castle exterior is extremely well-insulated and the cosmic rays can't infiltrate it. Void 9-4 Void 9-4 is the fourth level in Void-9. It is different every time someone enters it. It is unknown why, but you can swim here even though there is no water. Void's End Void's End is the most empty void part of Void-9. It is beyond 9-4'a flagpole. All who entered will walk blindly forwards for all of eternity until they starve to death. After walking for a very long time, the sky can become corrupted and glitched in some places; these are tears between dimensions. In all of Void 9, there are cracks and stuff between the dimensions which cause the glitched game. But here, there are gaping wholes in reality so stuff can actually pass through. It is unknown what dimension is on the other side of this rift, but spirits go back and forth between it. Void's End is haunted. The enemies that appear here are spirits. Void's End is a Spirit Realm. The wholes in reality are very far apart. Most of Void's End, however, is a very long and mostly empty area with clouds and occasionally some enemies.